Locura de madrugada
by Misaki Durstewitz
Summary: Alfred y Arthur se aman desde hace algún tiempo, lamentablemente ninguno de los dos da el primer paso. Recibirán la ayuda de un francés, el cual lo hará a su modo.


Era una típica reunión entre los países. Alemania estaba al lado de Italia, España estaba tocando el rizo de Romano y al mismo tiempo este se sonrojaba de oreja a oreja, Francia estaba coqueteando con la empleada, Inglaterra estaba viendo una revista pornográfica (en realidad eran fotos de América) y…`` En conclusión yo soy el héroe´´ esta era la oración que se escuchaba durante toda la reunión gracias a que América estaba presente.

En eso el francés se percato de que el inglés no dejaba de sonreír mientras miraba al americano.

-¿Qué miras tan interesado, Angleterre?

-¡N-nada que te importe, bastardo del vino!

El inglés rápidamente volvió la vista hacia su revista para seguir viendo más del americano.

Al terminar la reunión algunos volvieron a sus respectivos países, otros tenían planes con ciertos amigos; tal era el caso del inglés que se quedo a platicar con el francés. En ese momento se acercó Alfred F. Jones dueño del corazón de Inglaterra, hacia los dos dirigiéndose al mencionado.

-¡Oh, Amérique! Justo estaba invitando a Inglaterra a ir a beber. ¿No te gustaría venir?

-Idiota, el todavía no es mayor de edad.

-¡Ya no soy un niño, puedo hacer lo que quiera!

-Calma, mes amis. Mientras esté con nosotros todo saldrá bien… todo va de acuerdo al plan. - susurro lo ultimo con malicia

-¿Dijiste algo?- pregunto el de ojos verdes.

-Nada

-De seguro fueron tus amigos imaginarios. –soltó una carcajada con esa risa tan única.

-¿¡Que dijiste, bastardo!?

-Que tus criaturas esas no existen. –vuelve a reír.

-¡ Si existen solo que tu eres impuro y no puedes verlos y-

-¡Dejen de pelear! Opacan mi belleza.

-¡Maldito!-exclamaron al unísono.

Ya en el bar, Inglaterra perdió la cordura en cuanto entraron por la puerta, Francia con sus años de experiencia, pudo controlarse, mientras que América no pudo beber demasiado gracias a su edad; pero eso no lo detuvo por demasiado tiempo, hasta que lo corrieron de ahí. Un rato después salieron los otros dos para acompañarlo, y después de un rato decidieron marcharse. Era obvio que los tres en un bar era un caos total.

De camino a casa del francés (quien fue muy amable en ofrecerla) comenzaron a caer gotas de agua, lo cual hizo que apresuraran el paso, pero eso no impidió que se mojaran un poco. Al llegar a su casa, Francia sirvió el más fino y costoso (aparte de que era extremadamente fuerte al trago) vino que tenia, Inglaterra se quedo sentado en el sillón ya que muy apenas podía mantenerse de pie, mientras que América esculcaba en el baño y habitaciones de esa inmensa casa, en busca de toallas. Una vez que todo estaba realizado Francia comenzó su plan.

Agarro a Arthur de la barbilla y lo beso, ante esto el inglés reacciono separándose, pero Francis lo tomo de la muñeca impulsándolo hacia él. El francés abrió los ojos y contemplo como el americano los miraba con celos, ante esto solo soltó una risa. Alfred aprovecho la oportunidad y besó a Inglaterra, este le correspondió pasando su mano por su rubia cabellera. Mientras Francia contemplaba aquella hermosa escena, pensó que seria bueno dejar que ellos prosiguieran, pero los deseos de no haber tocado a alguien en bastante tiempo, lo estaban torturando. Entonces como los dos rubios estaban besándose apasionadamente, aprovechó para desabrochar el pantalón del inglés y meter su mano, tocando con dulzura aquel miembro, y al mismo tiempo haciendo que Arthur se separara de Alfred con un gemido. Y sin tener misericordia del indefenso inglés, Francia se tiro encima de él, despojándolo de sus pantalones, incluso de su ropa interior; dejando al americano boquiabierto. Para ambos países era demasiado excitante tener al inglés de esa forma. América al verlo así reacciono rápido, comenzando por besar los labios de Inglaterra y bajando lentamente hasta besar la punta del miembro de este, el cual reacciono de una manera muy peculiar. Francia los miro como si nada y con toda tranquilidad quito al americano dejando al inglés para él solo.

-No es todo tuyo, parte de su cuerpo me pertenece- dijo el francés en un tono burlón.

Ante esto, Alfred cerró su puño e iba con intensiones de estropearle la cara a Francis, quien estaba besando a su iggy e insultándolo como si fuera solo un objeto. Y así lo hizo, dejándolo inconsciente por unos minutos.

Cuando despertó borrosamente vio como Inglaterra era penetrado por el de anteojos, al frotarse los ojos pudo ver que Arthur lo disfrutaba, dejando escapar unos cuantos gemidos y con ese color carmín en su cara. Alfred no se quedaba atrás pues la cara que tenía en aquellos momentos capto la atención del francés, quien podía ver como su trasero estaba disponible e indefenso. Al penetrarlo América no podía creer lo que pasaba, por un momento fue el seme de un inglés bastante confundido, y en un parpadear de ojos era el uke de un pervertido. Alfred trato de safarse de este, pero al hacerlo solo causaba que el dolor se intensificara en esa zona. Así que ya los tres disfrutando de la velada, bueno América lo disfrutaba en parte ya que tenía dos papeles, y no estaba muy seguro de a cual corresponderle.

La mañana empezó tranquila, esepto porque se podía escuchar el grito de una de las empleadas, que por casualidad al estar haciendo el quehacer de la casa había entrado en la habitación incorrecta, descubriendo el secreto de las tres naciones. Se quedo perpleja al verlos, un poco en shock ya que no movía ningún musculo por más que quisiera salir corriendo de la habitación.

Francia despertó en un rato mas, al verla ahí no tuvo más opción que encubrirlo, pero hablamos de alguien pervertido. Así que lo único que dijo fue:

-¡Oh! Bonjour, te diré que lo que estas pensando es correcto, y no me gustaría despedir a una cara bonita, así que te sugiero que actúes normal- Lo dijo con un tono totalmente despreocupado y un poco burlón.

-¡Discúlpeme!- dijo ella- no era mi intención encontrar tal situación- dio media vuelta y se alejo cerrando detrás suya la puerta.

Francia no podía dejar de ver a ambos quienes aun seguían dormidos. Así que salió de la habitación dirigiéndose al baño para tomar una ducha.

Ante esto despertó el americano, quien solo veía a su iggy, y recordaba aquel momento en que fue solo de él, las muchas veces que le había dicho "_te amo_" al oído y como Arthur se sonrojaba ante esta palabra, recordó también cuando Francia se entrometió (lo cual trato de borrar esa parte de la noche) pero le quedaba una duda _¿Inglaterra sentirá lo mismo por mi?_ Esto se lo preguntaba una y otra vez, ya que esa noche el pobre inglés había sido emborrachado a más no poder. Se levanto y mientras él se ponía el resto de su ropa, cubrió a su amado con su chaqueta. Paso su mano por uno de los pómulos del inglés y este abrió los ojos, dejando ver sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas, regalándole una sonrisa al americano. No recordaba nada de la noche anterior, pero el hecho de tener a la persona que amaba frente a él en un despertar era lo mejor que le podía pasar, pero al darse cuenta de su situación física y de cómo el único atuendo que traía enzima era la chaqueta América. No resistió las lágrimas y decidió salir corriendo de ahí, pero Alfred no se rendiría tan fácilmente y lo siguió hasta un balcón, donde lo alcanzo y pronuncio las palabras "_te amo_" abrasando fuertemente al inglés.

Al salir de bañarse, Francia observo a la feliz pareja alejarse caminando (pues así habían llegado) y recordando todo el pasado de esa noche, volvió a su casa para quedar solo por un par de meses, semanas, días o tal vez solo esa noche. Quién sabe, esta vez invitaría a Canadá, Prusia o España.


End file.
